


Pull of the Moon

by orchestrall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchestrall/pseuds/orchestrall
Summary: Remus Lupin has never left his home farm after he was bitten by a werewolf. When he gets accepted to Hogwarts, with the promise of being kept safe by Dumbledore, he jumps at the opportunity. How will Remus cope with hiding his secret from his best friends?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first real published work, so I'm gonna give you guys a warning: this isn't perfect, and I don't entirely plan on updating super often unless people take interest in it. Please be kind and give me some feedback if you read through it :)

When Remus opened his eyes, sunlight had filled the room, as it was the only source of light in the dank cellar. The stiffness in his bones told him not to move, but the squealing of the cellar door announced the arrival of his father. 

“Come now, son. You’ll heal.” Lyall half-growled, wrapping a wool blanket around his trembling son roughly. Remus nodded and shoved himself to his feet, every bruise, bite and cut screaming in protest. As his father climbed the cellar stairs, Remus slid on the clothes he had hidden away the night before and followed suit. The smaller cuts, he felt, were already closing themselves up, while a rather deep bite on his thigh was still oozing dark blood. Remus followed his father across the large field, towards their ramshackle home for breakfast. He figured it was about 7:30 as they settled down at the table, his father sending him a nasty glare as Remus forced himself to sit up straight, despite the screaming pain that shot through him. He ate as much as his stiff body would allow him, before his father excused Remus, and he returned to the cellar, taking in the bloody sight before him. 

Last night's transformation was rough, but not any worse than the others. Remus settled down on his bed, which was torn to shreds, and had been since he was 5 years old. His skin itself seemed to ache as he laid back, allowing himself to drift off into sleep.

“Remus! REMUS!” A woman called out towards the small boy, who had found himself caught between her and a beast, snarling and pouncing towards them. The woman was running, but not before he was tackled, the beast sinking his teeth into the five year olds shoulder. The boy screamed, but not as loudly as the woman sinking to her knees behind him. The boys vision faltered, but he was awake enough to watch the beast leap towards the woman. Blood. Screaming. Silence. A red flash. Remus watched as the beast ran off and a man came running across the field, past the wounded Remus to cradle the woman in his arms. The woman reached up, holding onto the mans face, and whispered something to him before collapsing backwards. He let go of her and turned to Remus, grabbing him roughly by the collar. “You did this! This is your fault!” He screamed in the young boys face, before the scene turned to black.

“I’m sorry! Mum! No!” Remus jolted up in bed, his body aching in protest. Tears were streaming down his face and his breathing quick. He was used to nightmares like this, especially after the full moon. He sat up, staring out of the small, high window, his only view outside for the majority of the time. He stood, feeling the ache of his bones, though many of the wounds had already begun to heal into scars. He crossed the dank cellar, approaching the wardrobe, which was luckily protected with charms. As soon as he opened it, however, he heard the cellar door swing open.

“You’ve got a letter, though I don’t know why they’d want a monster like you-” Lyall snarled, tossing the letter at Remus, whose reflexes allowed him to catch it.  
“Th-thank you.” Remus mumbled, tearing open the letter, reading it quickly.

Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Remus couldn’t believe his eyes. He, a werewolf, was going to Hogwarts! He, a werewolf, was going to Hogwarts. He couldn’t, could he? Remus was almost on the verge of panic when he realized that there was an attachment.

To Mr. Remus Lupin-

We are well aware of your affliction, and we are prepared to handle it in a way that does not include the Ministry, if you accept our offer. We will discuss it in more detail after the welcome feast.

Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster

Remus grinned, and looked up to his father who was sneering down at him. “S-sir?” He mumbled, his expression darkening as he handed the letter to his father. After reading it, Lyall spoke.

“You’re going, just so I don’t have to look at a beast every day. Let them let the ministry get too close. See how much I’d care, it wouldn't be my fault.” He spat out, throwing the letters back at Remus as the small boy quivered.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because I've got a sudden burst of energy :) please enjoy!!!  
> Also, I headcanon James as half-Indian, so that'll be apparent in this fic

Kings Cross Station was bustling with muggles, and Remus’ father gripped his upper arm tightly, leading him through the crowd as Remus pushed his luggage cart. When the crowd diminished slightly, the gruff older man shoved remus through the wall, and he landed on the other side on platform 9 and ¾. Remus yanked back on the cart, barely keeping it from colliding with an energetic Indian boy, who was leading his mother across the platform happily. 

“Oh, excuse us!” The red-haired woman exclaimed, just before being dragged off towards the train by who Remus assumed was her son. His own father stepped onto the platform behind him and approached the train. Remus followed, swallowing roughly as he stared at the crowd. Lyall bent down, grumbling into his son’s ear.

“Don’t get too comfortable, boy, Dumbledore won’t be able to handle a monster like you.” Lyall stood and looked down at Remus, before he turned, making his way off the platform. Remus took a deep breath, gathered his luggage and made his way onto the Hogwarts Express. He made his way down the aisle until he found an empty compartment. He pushed his luggage onto the rack and sat beside the window as the train lurched forward. Watching as parents and younger siblings waved goodbye to the students on the train, Remus held back tears, anxiety and fear coursing through his veins. Soon, his concentration on the passing scenery was broken as the same boy from the platform slid open the compartment door loudly and smiled brightly towards him. 

“Hello! Mind if I sit here?” He asked, taking another step into the compartment.

“O-of course.” Remus replied softly, nodding. The other boy slid the compartment door closed and flopped on the seat opposite him. 

“I’m James Potter, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” The other boy- James, held his hand out and Remus shook it cautiously, withdrawing quickly. 

“Remus Lupin.” He spoke softly, just barely audible enough for James to hear him.

“What house are you going to be in? I’m going to be in Gryffindor!” James half-yelled excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. Remus thought for a moment, remembering what he had read in Hogwarts, A History, and pondered what house he was going to be in. He had given it some thought at home, but he had been more worried over actually getting to Hogwarts rather than what happened after he did. 

First was Gryffindor, the house James felt so intent on being in. Daring, nerve and chivalry: the traits didn’t quite sound like him. He couldn’t imagine being considered brave, or daring, he couldn’t even form full sentences around new people. 

Then, Ravenclaw: cleverness, wisdom and wit. This felt more Remus’ speed. He had always been a reader, and was mostly excited for his classes. He had never been allowed to go to school, and he was excited to be taught by someone that wasn’t his father.

Next was Hufflepuff: dedication, patience and loyalty. Remus didn’t think this would be a bad house to be in, but for some odd reason, it just didn’t feel right. Patience? Loyalty? Those were definitely not traits that he would use to describe himself.

Finally, Slytherin. Ambitious, shrewd and cunning. Though Remus wasn’t sure if he was cunning, ambitious might’ve been correct. Especially considering that he was a werewolf going to Hogwarts. 

Remus turned his attention back to James after a few moments of thought, and smiled softly.

“I’m g-going to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I think. I’m not sure though.” He nodded to himself, and looked up to see a dropping expression on the other boy's face. 

“Why would you want to be a Slytherin? They’re slimy and mean and-” James sneered a bit, but not directly at Remus. He was then cut off by another voice, coming from the compartment door.

“They’re all arrogant gits.” Remus turned his attention to the new boy, who entered the compartment followed by a smaller, mousy haired boy. The one that had spoken had long, black hair and held himself with a confidence that was nerve-wracking to Remus. 

“You don’t want to be in Slytherin, I promise. Take it from a Black, they’re all horrible.” The boy took a seat next to James. “I’m going to be in Gryffindor.” Remus turned his attention to James, whose eyes were wide.

“You’re a Black? In Gryffindor?” James stammered out, turning to stare at the other. The mousy haired boy took an awkward seat besides Remus, flashing him a shy smile.

“Sirius Black.” Sirius held his hand out to James, who shook it.

“James Potter, I’m going to be in Gryffindor too! This is Remus, he wants to be a Ravenclaw.” James smiled wide, introducing Remus for him. His reluctance quickly faded back into excitement as the two turned to face Remus and the other, who finally spoke up.

“I’m Peter Pettigrew. I think I’m going to be a Hufflepuff, like my mum. I don’t really fit anywhere else.” Peter spoke softly and shrugged, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Remus smiled and offered him his hand, knowing the other was probably just as anxious as he was. Peter shook it, returning the smile and Remus looked back out the window, watching the passing scenery as James and Sirius carried on a loud conversation about quidditch. 

Remus and Peter remained quiet for a while, occasionally answering questions from the other two. Eventually, the trolley came down the aisle, and James stood with a coin bag, returning with an armful of sweets. 

“Here,” James said, catching Remus’ attention, “Have some, I've got plenty.” Before Remus could protest, he placed a couple chocolate frogs, candy bars and cauldron cakes on the seat between Remus and Peter. Peter took a moment, looking curiously at James before digging in. Remus picked up a chocolate frog, carefully unwrapped it and ate it, not wanting to be greedy. He stayed silent for most of the ride, eventually pulling out his used copy of Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling to read. 

Remus went to change into his uniform after the other three boys had returned, the used uniform slightly big on his small frame. When the head boy informed them that they were nearing Hogwarts, he slid his book away and turned his attention to James and Sirius’ whose excitement was contagious. A wide grin took over his face, and all four of them stared excitedly out of the window as they watched the station approach.

The Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt, and they all made their way off the train, following the other first years towards the large man, looming over the crowd.

“He must be part giant, dontcha think?” A boy behind them said, causing the first years to erupt in laughter. Remus laughed softly, but not as long as the others.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Bellowed the man, “First years, follow me!” The man turned and made his way down a pathway, his lantern lighting the way for the children. Soon, the path came to the edge of a lake, and a dock. Remus looked up, his attention immediately caught by the looming sight of Hogwarts, up on the cliffside. He had never seen something so large before.

“Four students to a boat!” The giant man echoed, and Remus swallowed, as he had never been on a boat, and didn't know how to swim. He took a deep breath, following the three boys from the train, climbing in the boat behind them shakily. He gripped the sides of the boat so hard his knuckles turned white, especially when James and Sirius began to rock the boat, laughing and yelling as they did so. Luckily, they were loud enough that no one noticed when the wood edging splintered beneath Remus’ hand, and he withdrew his grip quickly, anxiety flaring up inside him. He watched as Hogwarts came closer, and the boat entered a tunnel below the cliffside. Torches lit the tunnel briefly before it opened up, revealing an indoor dock and staircase. 

Remus climbed carefully out of the boat last, taking in the large architecture around him. Magical torchlight lit the cool stone, paintings and tapestries decorating the pillars. It wasn’t until he heard loud laughing that he looked back to the boys from the train. James had an accomplished smirk on his face as Sirius and Peter were doubled over from laughing. Remus scanned his eyes towards a pale boy with long black hair, who had an angry frown plastered onto his face. 

“Slimy Slytherin Snivellus!” Howled Sirius, pointing towards the boy, repeating James’ joke. Despite Remus not agreeing with making fun of the boy, it was funny, and he laughed softly, trying to stifle it. The boy’s face was bright red, and he looked angry.

“Only slimy gits would want to be in Slytherin.” Said another boy with a shrug, smiling much like James’ had. The target of the jokes turned, storming off into the crowd of first years, followed by a red-haired girl. Remus grinned towards Peter, who was still laughing. That was, until an older woman at the top of the stairs clapped her hands. Immediately, all of the first years went silent, turning to look towards the woman.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” announced the woman, “My name is Professor McGonagall, I am head of Gryffindor and the transfiguration professor. I am eager to get to know you all throughout your time at Hogwarts.”

“If you would all follow me, we can head to the sorting ceremony, where each and every one of you will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Once the sorting is completed, the welcome feast will begin.” McGonagall clasped her hands once they reached the outside of a large door, which Remus assumed was the outside of the Great Hall, as there was a roar of chatter from older students within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to try to upload a chapter every Friday for now. In the future I might change it to two chapters a week, but I might just throw in some extra chapters when I can. Thank you guys so much for reading :):):)


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to comment some feedback on writing! I want to hear y'alls opinions!

McGonagall smiled and turned on her heel, pushing open the doors, hushing the entire great hall with the action. The sheer size of the room, and the crowd, awed Remus, and again anxiety flared up in the pit of his stomach. The first-years followed the Professor to the front of the Great Hall, where an old hat sat atop a stool. He looked towards the podium, where an older man stood, and Remus assumed he was Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. The man smiled at him and nodded, his face kind.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Bellowed Dumbledore, “and let the sorting begin!”

“When your name is called,” added McGonagall, “Come up and take your place on the stool, then join your house at their table.” She smiled warmly across the crowd of first-years and then looked down at the list in her hand.

“Clarisa Adams.” A tall girl with blond hair stood up straight, making her way to the stool. She sat and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Just two seconds later, the hat itself yelled out, 

“Hufflepuff!” The table to the left of the aisle let out loud cheers, and Remus had to resist the urge to cover his ears. Soon, the cheers died down and another first-year was sorted into Hufflepuff. 

“Sirius Black.” McGonagall seemed to yell, as the room hushed quickly. Sirius straightened his posture and marched to the stool, his excitement and goofiness seemingly gone as he sat. McGonagall sat the hat on his head, and the sorting hat almost seemed confused. The other two sortings had only taken a second or two each, but it was a solid 10 seconds before the hat had an answer.

“Gryffindor!” The hat yelled, the great hall silent until James cheered from the crowd of first-years. 

“Yeah, Sirius! Go Gryffindor!” James cheered, and soon the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as well. Sirius swallowed roughly, and Remus watched as he made his way to the table, a couple older students clapping him on the back as the Slytherin table sat in silence.

7 more sortings went by, the red-haired girl being sorted into Gryffindor, two into Ravenclaw, two into slytherin and the rest in Gryffindor as well. 

“Remus Lupin.” McGonagall called out, and Remus’ heart skipped a beat. He took a deep breath, making his way up to the stool. He felt the hat touch his head, and he heard a voice deep within his mind.

‘A Werewolf? Quite peculiar indeed.’  
‘You know tha-’  
‘Do not worry, I won’t tell. My only job is to sort you.’  
‘What house am I?’  
‘You are indeed wise, and clever, but you’re risking your life to be here, y’know.’  
‘I know- but-’  
‘I know exactly where to put you.’

“Gryffindor!” The hat called out, and the table to Remus’ far left erupted into cheers, including Sirius. McGonagall lifted the hat, and Remus made his way to the table, being congratulated by some of the older students. He sat down and returned the goofy grin that Sirius was sending from beside him.

A two more sortings went by before Peter was sorted into Gryffindor, the plump boy making his way over to the table sheepishly. After him was James, who was sorted into Gryffindor before the hat even fully rested on his head. He cheered loudly, pumping his fists and skipping over to the table. He high fived a bunch of third and fourth years, before taking a seat beside Peter and cheering again, high fiving all three of the other first years.

The rest of the sortings went by, the boy from the entrance hall being sorted into Slytherin, which James and Sirius booed, and then Dumbledore took his place back at the podium. He cleared his throat, the Great Hall going silent once more.

“With the sorting finished,” the Headmaster declared, “We may begin our feast!” As he yelled, Dumbledore waved his hand, and platters upon platters of food began appearing on the tables. Meats of every kind, vegetables, condiments. Everything Remus could think of, and more, was placed across the table, and the students dug in. While everyone else began piling food onto their plates, Remus was still in awe over the amount of food. Eventually, he managed to pile some turkey and stuffing onto his plate, not taking quite as much as everyone else. He shovelled a piece of turkey drowned in gravy into his mouth as he turned his attention to James, who was speaking to Peter and Sirius.

“-seven of us, so hopefully the four of us end up together.” James mumbled between mouthfuls of food. Sirius and Peter nodded happily, and the three looked towards Remus. He swallowed quickly, cocking his head towards the three.

“Do you not want to room with us?” Peter asked, looking confused.

“Oh! I d-didn’t know y-you were talking about m-me.” Remus stammered put, shaking his head. “I definitely want to room with you guys, I d-don’t know the other boys.” As he spoke, the three boys smiled widely.

“Good! This year’s going to be so cool.” Sirius added on, shoving more food into his mouth. James nodded, and Remus grinned as he ate. Just two months ago, Remus couldn’t even imagine talking to someone his own age, let alone wanting to be roommates with three of them. He could sense the anxiety deep within the pit of his stomach, but he did his best to push it to the side. These were eleven year olds, being friends with them didn’t pose any threat to his secret, did it?

Eventually, as the prefects were gathering the first-years of each house to take them to the common rooms, McGonagall approached the four boys, her hands clasped behind her back. 

“Mr. Lupin, if you could follow me-” She spoke softly, and the other three boys looked confused. Remus went to follow, but turned and looked towards James, Peter and Sirius.

“I’ll meet you guys up there-” He added, following McGonagall out of the Great Hall quickly. She walked briskly, and Remus followed, taking in the portraits and architecture of the halls. Soon, they arrived at a gargoyle on the third floor. 

“Sherbet Pips.” She said, just loud enough for Remus to hear. The gargoyle turned, revealing a large stone spiral staircase. She led him up towards a large oak door that opened as they arrived. He was led inside of the office, where he couldn’t help but gawk at the many machines, artifacts and living creatures stacked high towards the ceiling.

“Sit, Mr. Lupin. We have much to discuss.” Dumbledore caught Remus’ attention, and he sat in front of the desk nervously. For the first time since he had gotten on the train, the intense nature of his anxiety became noticeable and Remus clenched his fists slightly to calm himself down.

“Now, we are well aware of your condition, and we have made arrangements for your nights of the full moon. We have put every possible protection up, and do not worry, for we have kept the ministry out of it all.” Dumbledore spoke kindly, smiling across the desk at the young boy. Remus wiped his sweaty palms across his lap and nodded as the headmaster spoke. 

“You will, however, need to find excuses that you are comfortable with, for your absence each month. Whether it be for family, or for an illness, we will back up your excuses when needed.” McGonagall spoke this time, “Luckily, you were not placed in Ravenclaw, as I fear they would figure it out quickly. You do, however, need to be cautious. I have a feeling those new friends of yours are brighter than you may think.” She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it in a maternal manner. Remus nodded, looked down at his hands and spoke.

“M-maybe an illness, a g-genetic one? One that has no c-cure so no one gets s-suspicious of my f-frequent relapses.” Remus spoke softly, but both adults seemed to hear him. Dumbledore looked towards McGonagall and nodded, and she squeezed his shoulder once more.

“Now that we have that, I think it’s time I show you to your common room.” McGonagall smiled down at him as he stood. Remus looked to Dumbledore and nodded.

“Th-thank you, Headmaster. I know I sh-shouldn’t be here, but thank you.” He spoke softly, Dumbledore just nodding in response. As Remus turned around, it was almost as if McGonagall had a sad expression on her face, but it soon turned into a smile as she led him out of the office.

“On the afternoon of the 5th, make your way to the hospital wing an hour before sundown. From there, Madam Pomfrey will show you to your quarters.” She smiled towards him and Remus nodded, trying to memorize the hallways to the common room so he wouldn’t get lost. When they finally got there, all he saw was a portrait of a fat lady.

“Leones Lacum.” McGonagall said clearly, and the portrait swung open, revealing a bustling room of Gryffindor students. “This is your common room, and the password changes throughout the year, so remember to check.” McGonagall smiled as Remus climbed through the portrait hole and she motioned towards the two staircases.

“Staircase to the left will lead you up to the boys' dorms and the bathroom. The one to the left leads you to the girls' dorms, though the boys can’t get up those stairs.” She spoke quickly, being cut off as James, Sirius and Peter came barreling down the stairs.

“Remus! Remus! You’re in our room!” James yelled, earning a few glares from the older students in the common room. Sirius and Peter came up behind him, grinning as well.

“Hello, Professor- come on, Remus!” Sirius yelled, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him towards the staircase. As he was dragged he turned to look at the professor.

“Classes start tomorrow, boys. Good luck, Remus.” McGonagall smiled maternally again and turned, exiting through the portrait.

Remus followed the other three boys up the stairs and into a dorm with 4 beds, 4 dressers and 4 trunks beside each one. Only one bed had been left untouched, the other three already littered with candy, magazines and comic books that had been pulled out of trunks. He pulled open the curtains of the untouched bed, smiling to himself as he sat on it. For the first time in most of his life, he had a bed untouched by canine claws.

As Remus was beginning to unpack his belongings, Sirius came and flopped down on his bed, leaning over the edge to stare down into Remus’ trunk. 

“Why’d you have to go with McGonagall anyway? In trouble already?” He asked, picking up Rem’s copy of The Catcher in the Rye and flipping through it curiously.

“I-I’m ill, so I had to meet with D-Dumbledore to discuss plans for if I were to r-relapse.” He spoke quickly, the lie making anxiety flare up within his stomach. The smell of the room changed slightly, almost smelling like fear, so he looked up at the boy. When he saw Sirius’ eyes go slightly wide, and how he dropped the book back into Remus’ trunk, he shook his head.

“D-don’t worry, it’s genetic, not co-contagious.” Remus assured the boy, the smell returning to normal. “I just might be gone sometimes because of it.” 

“Oh, okay-” Sirius said awkwardly, sitting up and crossing his legs as he sat on Remus’ bed. Remus swallowed roughly, his anxiety making his stomach hurt. He shoved his clothes into his dresser, not bothering to fold them correctly, and he closed his trunk. 

After a day of anxiety and new experiences, Remus was exhausted. Sirius finally returned to his own bed, where he was reading one of Peter's muggle comic books while the other two played Wizards chess on the floor. Remus gathered his pyjamas and made his way to the bathroom, where he changed quickly, trying not to look at his scar covered body in the mirror. He made his way back to his room, where he sat his robes out for tomorrow and he settled on his bed. Remus attempted to read some more of Magical Theory, but soon the book was abandoned, and he felt himself slip into a deep sleep.


End file.
